mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diego Nunes vs. Bart Palaszewski
The first round began. Nunes came out quick landing a few big rights, kneed the body. Four thirty-five as Nunes worked a single, lifted him and slammed him. Bart worked a guillotine though tight from guard, wow. That is tight. Bart's cut over the left eye though. Bart's shoulders are pinned though. Four fifteen. Bart was also turning towards a triangle. He lost the guillotine. He was still going for the triangle though. Three thirty-five as Bart was tightening the triangle. The blood from that cut's going into his eye now though. Three fifteen. Nunes was escaping, his left arm's out. Three minutes. Bart landed a few lefts from the bottom as he let go. Two thirty-five. Nunes landed a left elbow and another. A right one. Nunes landed a left elbow. Two fifteen. Bart landed a left elbow. Nunes landed a left elbow. Two minutes. One thirty-five as Nunes missed a Fedor punch and Bart stood. Nunes dropped Bart with a huge counter overhand right, to guard, landed a few big left elbow. Wow! Nunes passed to side control, nope half-guard. One minute. Bart turtled up. Nunes sprawled a single and was taking the back. Bart regained guard eating another right. Thirty. Fifteen left. Nunes came down with a huge right passing to side control there. He mounted as the first round ended. 10-8 Nunes, wow. Greg Jackson was calm in the corner: "Breathe, Bart, relax. It's just like simulation. We gotta refocus, I need your hands up and working behind your jab. What are you going to do? Hands up." The second round began and they touched gloves. Nunes landed a big left hook and a leg kick. He missed a big spinning back kick. Four thirty-five with a big leg kick. Nunes' hands are down. Four fifteen remaining. Bart landed a leg kick. Four minutes. Nunes ate a leg kick landing a big counter right.? Nunes landed a spinning back fist and a right uppercut, Bart clinched. He's got a hell of a chin. Three thirty-five as Nunes got a nice inside trip to guard. Wow. Three fifteen. Bart blocked a big right but Nunes passed to side control and had the back. Two thirty-five. One hook here. They stood and clinched. Bart stuffed a trip and ate a partially blocked high kick. Two fifteen as Bart landed a body shot and a leg kick. Two minutes. Nunes countered a leg kick with another right. Nunes landed a big right behind the ear. "Hands up!" One thirty-five as Bart landed a leg kick. Nunes landed a leg kick there. One fifteen. Bart landed a stiff left. Nunes missed a spinning back fist and landed a leg kick. One minute. Bart landed a leg kick there. Bart landed a leg kick. Thirty-five. Nunes landed an inside kick there and a leg kick and ate one. Nunes caught a leg kick for a single, had the back again with ten. They clinched. "Knee knee knee!" The second round ended. 10-9 Nunes. The third round began and they touched gloves. Nunes landed a leg kick. He landed another and ate one. "Follow it up!" Four thirty-five left. Bart landed a nice combo. Nunes ate a big short left hook counter, they clinched. Bart landed a counter right as they broke, he was wobbled there, Nunes was. Bart stuffed a double. Four minutes as Bart landed a one-two, Bart stuffed a single. Bart landed a left hook. Nunes missed a spinning back kick. Three thirty-five. Nunes landed a leg kick there. Three fifteen as Nunes landed a body kick and an inside kick. Bart blocked a high kick. Three minutes. Bart landed an inside kick. Bart landed a nice combo and a leg kick, a left hook had landed there nicely. Two thirty-five. Bart landed a leg kick. Bart landed a body kick and the left hook counter. Two fifteen. Two minutes. They're throwing wild now. Nunes landed a big right. He landed a leg kick. Bart landed a left Superman punch. One thirty-five. Nunes landed a counter right. Bart stuffed a double. One fifteen. Nunes landed a nice big combination there. One minute. Nunes missed a high kick and a spinning wheel kcik. Bart landed a leg kick. Nunes's nose was bleeding. Thirty-five as he landed a counter. They exchanged leg kicks there. Nunes landed a spinning back kick to the ribs and he dropped Bart with a right, landed several more huge rights, and a left, more rights and lefts, a big Fedor leaping right. The third round ended, 10-9 Nunes. 30-26 Nunes, great fight.